


A matter of taste

by claveldelaire



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: "Steve has been growing a beard for a couple of weeks now. Javier doesn't ask, because he doesn't care about it."
Relationships: Steve Murphy & Javier Peña, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	A matter of taste

**Author's Note:**

> Here is your weekly nonsense!
> 
> Please, enjoy!!

Steve has been growing a beard for a couple of weeks now. Javier doesn't ask, because he doesn't care about it, but he definitely likes it. It's darker than Steve's hair and way thicker, nothing near the patchy fuzz growing in his own face.

Javier is not envious in any way, but he has surprised himself in the middle of a file reading, thinking about how would it feel to run his fingers through it. Several times. As if he has been reading his mind, Steve scratches his chin, producing that particular sound only beards being scratched do.

The beard makes Steve looks mature, partially hiding his baby face behind and it makes his lips look pinker and plumper, not that Javi has been keeping a mental record of how his coworker's lips look but... People need hobbies and Javi has found one.

"I think people around here don't like me," Steve ponders, caressing his chest over the striped t-shirt he's wearing today.

Javier frowns because he likes him when he wears the red polo that highlights his hair and his poor deer eyes.

"What do you say,  _ Jhhavii _ ?" he asks, and Javier likes how he pronounces his name and also likes the fact he calls him by a nickname nobody at work dares to call him by.

Javier doesn't answer. He likes when Steve stops asking stupid questions because he's afraid to give him stupid answers.

"Do they like me?" Steve is not letting go of the subject. "They look at me like I'm a sort of an exotic animal on display, I don't think they like me."

_ For fuck's sake _ . Javier can feel the stupid answer forming in his chest and he knows he won't be able to do anything to keep it from escaping his lips. 

"I do," it comes out like a sneeze and Javier hasn't blushed like that since high school.

Steve arches his brows and sits straight in his chair. He's as surprised as if someone has given them an anonymous tip about where Escobar is hiding.

"You do?"

"I mean, I don't understand why you want to be liked by these people, do you even know their names?"

"I don't, but I like to be liked," Steve explains.

"I can tell," Javi says and  _ please Steve drop off the subject, thank you _ , he thinks. He's done embarrassing himself for the day.

"But you do like me," his partner continues, standing up and stretching. "I praise your good taste,  _ Jhhavii _ ," he says palming Javier's shoulder.

And Javier likes what he feels when Steve touches him.

*THE END*

If you want to know what inspired me...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me.
> 
> Please comment before you go go ♥♥


End file.
